


Destructive Finish

by AlyxUMU



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxUMU/pseuds/AlyxUMU
Summary: Dragon Ball FighterZ is a great game. And sometimes, I get horny thoughts. When the two of them mix together, you get... weird ideas. Like what if Android 21 and Kefla chose to celebrate their victory hard.
Relationships: Android 21/Kefla, Android 21/Kefla/Broly, Android 21/Kefla/Gogeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Destructive Finish

The situation couldn’t be any more dire. It’s true, both sides had lost two of their fighters, but Kefla was barely holding on whereas Gogeta Blue stood untouched. Cooler had been caught in a mix of Broly’s immeasurable strength and Goku’s gigantic Spirit Bomb, leaving only Android 21 and her to deal with them. And even though they had brought two of them down, 21 had fallen as well, and Kefla had taken such a beating that even the slightest slip up would end in her defeat.

She knew the rules of this strange world. Somehow, warriors of immensely varied power levels had been equalized (hell, it seemed like juggernauts like God of Destruction Beerus or Universe 11’s trump card Jiren were weaker than most), but still, her Saiyan instincts still warned her of her opponent’s unmatched might. Kefla herself was the result of a fusion as well, but her transformation was of a far lower level than Gogeta’s, who also had several decades of fighting experience on her. Under normal conditions, she stood no chance.

But these were not normal conditions. If she allowed herself to be intimidated, she might as well lay down in defeat. And that was not her way. She was Universe 6’s all time greatest warrior, she was the fusion of the cunning Caulifla and the powerful Kale! Those punks would never defeat her! Kefla felt a sparking burst of power coming within her, as if incensed by the defeat of her two fallen comrades, and once her opponent rushed at her, she readied her strongest uppercut, to initiate her counter-offense.

…

“Listen well, Saiyan woman. You may have helped, but if you don’t shut that mouth of yours, I will shut it for you!”

“Alright, time to treat myself to a victory snack! Bon appétit!”

“What?!” 

Kefla was fuming. She had pulled off a miraculous victory and her teammates didn’t seem at all grateful. Instead, the massive, hulked out purple Frost had the galls to threaten her, and 21 was just ignoring her! Where were her praises? Where was the acknowledgement of her triumph? The Caulifla side within her demanded the attention, but the Kale side of her was enough to simply piss her off rather than outright attack her allies.

Android 21 had walked up to Gogeta, still laying unconscious, and stepped on his head, playfully licking her lips as she admired the Saiyan who had taken her out before. Her evil grin left her intentions as unambiguous as they could be, she really did intend to devour him! As for Cooler, he was holding up the defeated Goku while mocking his lack of bravado. There was no mistake, these people were villains! Kefla was no friend of Goku, or a fusion of Goku that somehow existed at the same time as him, or Goku’s friend who looked like a male version of Kale; but she was no murderer and no villain. Fighting was the most fun thing in the universe, but killing those who couldn’t defend themselves? She couldn’t stand by that.

“What do you two think you’re doing?! I was last woman standing so I am the team leader! You leave those two alone! They fought well, even if not as well as I did!”

Cooler and Android 21 shared a quick look, as if they thought she was spouting nonsense. Kefla was relatively new in these lands, and sometimes, her teammates simply rubbed her inexperience in her face. She hated that.

“We won. By the right of conquest, we can do whatever we desire with the defeated”, said Cooler, in a sickeningly fitting cold voice.

“It’s not like it’s permanent or anything, come on, this just makes the game last longer, and our victory taste even sweeter!”, said 21, with an equally sweet voice.

“But…”

“This disgusting Saiyan monkey killed me. I will spend as much time as I can putting him through hell, until I am required to battle again”, the lizard said, as he dragged Goku by the neck as if he was a broken doll.

“And I am just gonna have fun, and I am sure he… or they… would be completely okay with it!”, said 21.

“How the hell do you think anyone would be okay with getting eaten, you pointlessly tall bubblegum?”

“But… oh”, the realization hit 21 and she couldn’t help but laugh. She wiggled her tail around and looked at Kefla… seductively? The fused Saiyan wasn’t sure what to make of that expression. “You think I mean literally eat them?”

“…Yes?”

“Big boy, care to tell her?”, said the android in between her condescending laughs.

“Leave me out of your perversions and begone. I will enjoy my victory my way and you enjoy it yours, but spare me the knowledge”, said Cooler, as he left the wasteland, still dragging Goku with him.

“Some day he will be part of my perversions”, said 21, once again, licking her lips. Once she realized the still confused look on Kefla, she continued. “You Saiyans are a warrior race. You live for war, for battle! Your minds might be simple, but your bodies are only vaguely more evolved than those of monkeys. And monkeys bred to battle… battle to breed”

“What is all this nonsense you are talking about?”

“I’m sorry, you’re so cute that I forget simple concepts are nevertheless too complex for a Saiyan to grasp. Allow me a demonstration”

Kefla was sure the monstrous scientist was mocking her intelligence, but she had stopped trying to make sense of her words once they got too complicated. But she saw how, with tremendous dexterity, and only with her tail, 21 released Gogeta’s belt, and revealed what his pants had been hiding.

In between his legs, Gogeta exhibited his manhood, hard as stone and raised full mast. It was something enormous, as far as Kefla’s extremely limited knowledge of the matter was. 21, however, seemed extremely satisfied with what she was seeing, and slowly knelt over the Saiyan and lowered her face until her lips teased him directly. Kefla felt herself blushing.

“Saiyans are biologically inclined to fighting. Naturally, their bodies react accordingly. Your very genes crave it. Come on, Kefla. I’m sure you must feel it too. I’ve had hands-on experience with many Saiyans now… although all of them were male”

21 smirked coyly at her, and Kefla simply averted her gaze as 21 loudly started sucking Gogeta. Gogeta was too knocked out to make much noise, but the pink monster seemed to be trying to make up for it with plenty of noise from herself. Her mouth sounded sloppy and wet, and she made no attempt at hiding her moaning, only muffled by the meat rod in between her lips. She seemed positively overjoyed. Kefla couldn’t help but take a peek.

Gogeta’s lower body was glistening by all the saliva, and the android was completely laying on top of him. Her hands simply gripped his hips, and her tail whipped back and forth, up in the air, but the real spectacle was her head, that bobbled up and down at an astonishing place, going as deep as to completely swallow his erection, and then raising her head so far up that her fangs teased his tip. Long, white trails of drool connected his member with her throat at all times, and there were more of them by the second. Kefla was blushing brighter than her aura.

“So good!!!”, exclaimed Android 21. A small part of the fused Saiyan was convinced the monster was just teasing her, but there was too much legitimate happiness in her voice for it to be a fraud. “Are you sure you don’t want any?”

“Yes! Yes I don’t want any!”

“Is that so… or maybe you just don’t want to showcase your evident lack of experience?”

Kefla looked at 21, indignant, but the bubblegum demon was now kissing the bloated mess at the root of the erection, rubbing all of his length on her face, and violently jerking up and down across his shaft with her hands. Kefla hated to admit it, but it looked extremely inviting, and something inside her desired to join them.

“Are you feeling the tingling, Kefla? It’s just natural. It’s just your instinct. There’s nothing wrong with indulging in a bit of… shamelessness. Show me… you can do better than me”

Kefla didn’t remember when she had walked up to the two of them, and even less so when she had gotten on her knees, in between Gogeta’s legs. She was just taking a closer look… it was just that… or so she thought when suddenly, Android 21 grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her.

She didn’t know how to react. That thing was insane! What was she supposed to do with her arms? Or her tongue? Or… anything, really? 21 had shoved her tongue deep inside Kefla’s mouth, and was making sure the Saiyan tasted the fruit of her efforts, while keeping her close. Kefla hated the taste. It was bitter and disgusting and… somewhat sweet, suddenly? Some of that taste was 21 certainly, some of that was Gogeta, and the rest… she didn’t want to know. She sheepishly almost tried to imitate 21’s hands with her own, but the android lowered the two of them until she felt something pressed against her cheek. She’d have yelled out of disgust when she realized it was the fully erect penis of Gogeta, but 21 shut her up with her mouth.

Kefla was kind of getting dizzy at this strange situation and now wished she had accompanied Cooler, but 21 was so dexterous with her movements that she couldn’t really follow. The android had managed to place Gogeta’s manhood against Kefla’s mouth, that had more of 21’s drool in it than her own. 21 nodded, and firmly grabbed a handful of Kefla’s hair, before yanking her head down to force the penis inside Kefla’s mouth.

Kefla felt asphyxiate a bit. That thing was bigger than she thought, and much, much thicker. And, more infuriatingly, while 21 had been swallowing him whole without the faintest effort, Kefla felt herself stuck before she had even reached the halfway point. 21 kept shoving her down. Even she was trying, discreetly, to go further down. But she couldn’t. That thing was just hitting the back of her mouth and she couldn’t relent. She was overwhelmed by the taste, that was so distinctly like a sweaty piece of meat, except it had 21’s candy-like saliva all over it. It was disgusting. She couldn’t do it. She shoved herself away and breathed, which only made 21 cackle like she was insane.

“Oh, Kefla, you poor thing. I didn’t expect you’d be such an amateur. I knew you’d have never done something like this, but are you completely unfamiliar with even the concept of lollipops?”

“…Shut up! I just…”, her wounded pride forced her to talk, but her mouth felt sore and she couldn’t find the proper words.

“It’s okay. Go… I don’t know, bash your head against a rock or whatever Saiyans do to amuse themselves… I’ll just have seconds here”

Following that, 21 started deepthroating him again, as if it was as easy as walking or talking for her. It was a true spectacle, and a display of skills Kefla didn’t even know existed. There were far too many fluids flowing out of 21’s mouth every time she moved her head back down, and she didn’t seem to have trouble breathing. Kefla was mad. If there was one thing she hated, was getting looked down on.

21 finally stopped ignoring her, and in fact looked at Kefla with a hint of fear in her. Kefla was so angry her battle aura was as flared up as it had been moments before defeating Gogeta. She was yelling her heart out, and the tingle within her grew… it made her felt more at ease. More comfortable. Stronger. She shoved 21 away with a push, and with a continued scream, she simply shoved the whole thing down her throat.

The android looked at her with a mix of confusion and fear at first, but they both quickly turned into arousal. Kefla’s competitiveness had led to her blowjob abilities to get on par with hers in an instant. But whereas 21 liked to tease and enjoy herself, Kefla was only aggression and roughness. She had her eyes locked onto 21’s, and her mouth went up and down even faster than she had previously done. She just didn’t give him playful kisses or stopped suddenly to lick all across his length. She was merely the world’s fiercest bobblehead, determined to show she could suck him dry just because she had been challenged to.

21 soon joined, licking Gogeta whenever Kefla released the smallest hint of him, savoring the many fluids, giving either of the fused Saiyans small nibbles and kisses. Unlike Kefla, she loved the smell. She loved the act. She did it simply because she was nothing but basic instincts and primal desires. She wanted to gobble them up. She couldn’t help herself. Soon, she was grabbing both Gogeta and Kefla, and led them like they were her actors and she was an overly enthusiastic director.

It wasn’t long before Kefla finally dropped back out and started coughing a sticky white substance. 21 laughed before hurriedly hugging the Saiyan, recovering all the semen she could with her own mouth, and kissing her. Kefla fought back a bit, but 21 didn’t relent this time. She loved kissing her, and her tongue needed to taste all of Gogeta’s cum. Kefla seemed perplexed something like that could even happen, but 21 had looked forward to it ever since she first him.

“Don’t waste it, Kefla. That’s what we were working for”

“It tastes gross!”

“It grows tastier and more and more exhilarating the more you try it. You’ll see”

21 grabbed her black top and teared it off in a single move, exposing her large, pink breasts. They were large and bouncy, and looked far more appetizing than Gogeta’s sweaty member, or so Kefla tried to tell herself. 21 was drooling like a wild animal even if her mouth was now closed, in a large grin of smug superiority, and copped a feel of her perky curves. Slowly, she placed Gogeta’s dick in between her, and started working her magic.

Her hands were firmly groping herself, and tightly wrapped her chest around him. It almost seemed like a massage, one that went up and down, slowly, far more erotic than her display of lust and gluttony shown before. Kefla couldn’t keep her eye away from it, and 21’s continuous lip licking almost mimicked Kefla’s wishes. Slowly, as if she was trying to hide her intentions, Kefla lowered her head until she could timidly lick the small bit of Gogeta that sometimes emerged in between the bubblegum mountains, before quickly stopping, embarrassed, to 21’s condescending laugh.

21 continued this new kind of lewdness, moving her whole body rhythmically to the beat her breasts directed. It felt like she was trying to start up a fire. Kefla gave up in trying to look away, and simply enjoyed it, although she did try to hide that. Still, it wasn’t long before a big mess was happening in between 21’s breasts, and Kefla decided to give it a go and put her mouth in that. She didn’t get to do it, as the android grabbed her before she could do it and ripped off her top.

“What are you doing!?”

“Not bad… I mean you definitely can’t compare with these… but you are perky and cute yourself”

Kefla tried covering up but before she had the chance her teammate had leaped at her chest like some predator jumping on unsuspecting prey. Kefla tried to push her away, but Android 21 had newfound strength and she didn’t move an inch. The pink lips had wrapped around her nipple, and her fangs were nibbling her as her tongue sent shivers across Kefla’s entire body. 21’s left hand was masturbating Gogeta wildly, but the other hand simply kept Kefla’s breast closer. Kefla kept trying to fight back, but she lost completely once 21 released her… only to start licking and kissing her abs. The Saiyan woman couldn’t help a ticklish laugh, which only made her struggle even more futile. By the time she managed to calm herself, 21 was sitting proudly on Gogeta, was grabbing both of Kefla’s breasts, and was giving him the same treatment, he was under minutes before, except she was using the Saiyan, not herself.

Kefla was extremely embarrassed. 21 was simply playing with her as if she was a doll and seemed completely confident and in control. Kefla, meanwhile, didn’t know what to do or say. Her breasts felt good, 21 was massaging them in circular motions, but letting her feels her nails every now and then. And the hard, wet shat in between them allowed her to feel Gogeta’s heartbeat. It was a surprisingly satisfying feeling, but that was about it. Her hands were awkwardly to her sides, she simply didn’t know what to do with them. 21 sometimes played with her own hair, but she’d feel ridiculous doing that. Sometimes she’d just play with her big, pink breasts and that… that didn’t seem like such a bad idea. She reached out and grabbed them without a hint of eroticism or control, and she just felt them squish under her fingers. Kefla had no idea how Android 21 was so dexterous in handling them, she was just mesmerized and squeezed more and more until 21 audibly moaned and bit her lips. It was such a weird sensation, the nipples pressed against the palm of her hands were harder than anything else on 21’s remarkably soft body, but the breasts were jiggly and bouncy. But even if she had found out what to do with her hands, she didn’t know where to look! Straight ahead she had 21 and her extremely aroused, smug, domineering face just distracted her and made her all the more aware of her own awkwardness. She looked up to the blue sky above them, but that only worked for a couple of minutes, before she looked down and… well that wasn’t so bad now. It was a bit gross at first, but soon, the sight of Gogeta’s penis pumping up and down in between her breasts started to arouse her, and it was marvelous to watch 21’s hands at work.

She was mesmerized until suddenly the titfuck stopped, as 21 released her. The android took Kefla’s hands and placed them on the Saiyan’s own breasts and gave her an excited look. Kefla, slowly but surely, started trying to direct the act at her own pace. It was much simpler than she had previously thought. It was fun, too! She kept upping the speed, she kind of wanted to see how fast she could go, and the rubbing felt better and better the faster she went. Kefla was just getting the hang of it, when 21 shoved one of her nipples in her mouth. Kefla wanted to yell at her but 21 simply held her head to prevent her from moving away, and her own hands seemed to have forgotten they could stop the titfuck at any time and simply continued on with it.

Kefla felt like choking as the android grew more and more excited. She suckled instinctively, and that just made the situation worse as the pink monster loved it. It was not a bad taste, almost candy-flavored, but the suddenness of it all gave her pause. And to make matters worse, Gogeta had begun twitching and she felt more and more lost. When the android released her of her deadly embrace, it was instead so that she could place her own breasts around Kefla’s and join in on the fun. Kefla felt the trap coming, and rather than let 21 take command of the titfucking, Kefla quickly grabbed the pink breasts and took control… which was what 21 planned, as she simply hugged Kefla and started kissing her on the mouth.

Kefla was frustrated. Every time she thought she was surpassing 21, the android retaliated. She was surely the most powerful woman in the multiverse, but 21 was certainly the lewdest. Their situation didn’t last long, however, as Gogeta’s twitching became stiffer and, again, he began spurting his seed with tremendous strength, splashing both of their chins and making a mess of their chests. Kefla stopped immediately, but she was 21’s prisoner, and she continued well after the fact.

The android followed this up by tightly grapping the cock by the base and started rubbing it on Kefla’s abs, smearing them with his semen, while she licked clean everything that was on the Saiyan’s chest. Kefla had enough trying to hold back her tickles to fight back, and 21 seemed possessed by her gluttony. When she was done, however, she didn’t relent, and powerfully shoved Kefla’s head in between her own pink breasts. Kefla’s yell was muffled by the mounds of bubblegum-y flesh pressed against her, and she felt all the mess dirtying her face. 21 continued her press, and Kefla realized she would only get out of there by licking everything off the same way the android had. She was still not used to this taste, and the suffocating grab didn’t make it any easier, but she swallowed her pride and the Saiyan seed alike.

“You are INSANE!”, she yelled once 21 softened the grab and Kefla could push herself away.

“Don’t be so silly. By the way, I cannot believe how adorable I find how ticklish you are once I work on your cute, delicious abs” said 21 looking at her navel the same way a Saiyan looked at a feast. Instinctively, Kefla covered her belly with her hands, but that just made 21 look slightly upwards. “Fine. It’s not like I don’t also love your cute, delicious tits”.

Kefla immediately covered them up, before quickly correcting herself and covering both breasts and belly. This, however, meant both her hands were occupied when the android jumped at her and, swiftly, grabbed her pants and ripped them off. Kefla used her hands to hold back 21, but the monster was expecting it, and held Kefla’s wrists high by using her left hand and her tail, leaving her right hand free. Kefla tried to scream out a threat, when 21’s hand attacked her now vulnerable sex. Kefla bit her lower lip when she came to realize just how wet it was, even if it was dwarfed by the veritable fountain of saliva that was 21’s thirsty mouth.

She couldn’t struggle for long. Lip against lip, 21 was just too good with her tongue, expertly teasing and playing with every inch of Kefla’s weak point, taking her time in building up her relentless attacks on her clitoris and devouring her like she was the candy she so loved. The android even released Kefla’s arms and the Saiyan simply harmlessly tried to grab her hair to shove her away, but with not even a hint of her usual strength. In fact, Android 21 now used her arms to force Kefla’s legs to hug the back of her head, so while she pushed her one way, she kept her in place another way.

To say Kefla didn’t struggle would be wrong. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Kefla shook and fought back so hard she was cracking the ground underneath due to her sheer, uncontrollable power; but she also seemed unable to truly fight 21’s mouth. Her entire body shivered from the android’s undeniable skill, her spine was quaking uncontrollably and her legs were unable to remain in the same position for more than a few seconds at a time. For all her strength, she was merely a toy for 21.

She found herself no longer even trying to fight back, merely taking it, with 21 making her orgasm so much she briefly forgot she was one individual, her two half selves absolutely bursting in pleasure. Her hands were now playing with herself, her breasts, her pussy, even her hair. She didn’t care about anything other than enjoying her time. By the time 21 was slowing down, Kefla was the one who started to force the android to keep going and going harder. It was as addicting as a good fight, and Kefla now understood why the Android had compared both sensations. Once she solved her lack of experience, Kefla imagined how it’d be to combine both activities and that made her come so hard she briefly thought she had turned Super Saiyan 3.

Kefla was on top of a pile of her own sweat and was breathing heavily. She had forgotten what time was. She was marveled at everything. The air, the sky, the earth. Everything seemed perfect somehow. She looked down to thank 21 for everything, but the android was gone. Kefla quickly looked around, and the pink creature was slobbering Broly’s dick. Kefla was brought back to reality suddenly.

“You! Why did you leave me!”

“You were on your personal heaven for so long I thought I had lost you, so I came here. This one Saiyan is brimming with virility and energy!”

Kefla was embarrassed on the implication her climax had lasted so long, but she didn’t care. This monster couldn’t just leave her on her own. No, that pissed her off. She thought she was better than her? She was going to prove her she was the greatest. She dashed towards the two and, in a swift movement, took Broly’s cock and immediately attempted to deepthroat it just like she did with Gogeta, while keeping a defiant stare at the surprised Android.

That proved to be a mistake. Broly’s girth and length were both absurd. Kefla felt like she needed to open her mouth as wide as it was possible just to try and fit it in, and even with her new determination, she had trouble with the massive thing that was tearing up her eyes. But she wasn’t going to relent. She couldn’t prove weakness before 21. So, she endured it, and bursting with power, attempted to go deeper.

“My, my, Kefla. This is a job for two”

21 grabbed Broly’s dick at the root and Kefla’s head and started pushing her deeper. Kefla was suffocating, a massive thing completely blocking out her throat, but she simply went ahead. Inch by inch, she was gaining territory. She attempted to smugly smile at the bubblegum scientist, but her mouth couldn’t make new movements. 21 simply kissed her before going to what remained of Broly’s penis, until she went to his balls, which she began sucking vigorously, moaning like she was the one getting worked over.

Broly started yelling, which startled Kefla. It was the most any of the defeated team had done since they had been beaten. 21 looked up at his face and bulging muscles with curiosity but didn’t slow down. Kefla was suddenly extremely embarrassed, as she realized these Saiyans they had been working over were not just props for them but actual people, and she tried to get away, but suddenly, a massive hand held her in place.

Broly wasn’t moving much, but he had instinctively led his hands to the two heads and forced them to go on. 21 seemed delighted and simply sucked harder. Kefla, however, was gagging at suddenly being forced to swallow the entire ridiculous monster. It all got messier and louder. 21 was positively overjoyed, but Kefla felt like she was fighting for her dear life. While she was still not used to the taste of semen, she welcomed it when he forcefully shot it down her throat, as she expected him to slow down afterwards.

She was wrong. Broly didn’t slow down a bit, continued going harder, and even started pushing his hips with strength. His yelling got louder, as did 21’s moaning. The only positive thing was that her mouth was slowly getting used to it… well, the only positive Kefla was willing to admit. She actually loved the infinite lustful energy of both Broly and 21, as well as being the main reason for it. When he released from her grip after his second ejaculation, she was very mildly disappointed. But she couldn’t have time to breathe again, as 21 jumped and kissed her, before expressing disappointment.

“You selfish glutton! You swallowed it all and didn’t leave me one bit!”

“What the… Yes. Indeed. He gave it all to me. You just can’t compare!”

21 seemed a bit pissed off, but rather than arguing, she mounted Broly and penetrated herself with his impossibly hard member. She immediately started slobbering his abdominals, pectorals and neck. She rode him with her characteristic lust, grabbing him and simply pounding herself on him. Her moaning didn’t take long to follow. His hands grabbed her butt and squeezed so hard that Kefla thought he’d leave permanent marks. Their noises became so loud they were deafening, and she… couldn’t be more jealous.

She wanted to be a part of it. So she imitated 21 and went for Broly’s balls, even if they were moving wildly because of all the sex. At first, Kefla thought she had made a mistake. This had all the negatives of sucking a penis without none of the positives! It was warm and hairy and disgusting! But it was kind of fun to note them move around. And the heat wasn’t bad, it just took a bit of time to get used to… Again, Kefla felt her lust slowly taking control. 

When she felt him tense up and scream, she saw how he impaled 21 and ejaculated inside her, but it was so much that it overflew and spilled out, with some of it landing on Kefla’s unfortunate face. She screamed as some of it seemed to have landed on her eye and it stung a lot. But it stung even harder to see how, after the first few seconds, both of the monsters she was with continued fucking each other like nothing had happened. She was not going to let that just continue. She stood up and grabbed 21, when the two started struggling.

“I thought you were not interested!”

“Shut up and get off! It’s my turn!”

The two fought, but Kefla gained the upper hand as Broly kept pounding throughout and that naturally distracted 21. Kefla shoved her away and immediately took her place. Once again, she had made a miscalculation. If Broly’s penis was too huge for her mouth, it definitely felt like it inside her as well. She had only a brief moment to realize it, as he immediately grabbed her by the hips and pounded away.

It was like getting stabbed, repeatedly, and with world-ending strength. It was nothing like the extremely pleasurable treatment from 21. And while 21’s riding was dexterous, Kefla could barely hold onto him as if it was a raging bull. It felt like if he released her hips she would go off flying. While absurd, it was nonetheless scary, so Kefla held on to his muscled arms.

She only got calmer when she marveled at his body. Big, sweaty, scarred muscles as far as she could see, the fighting intensity of a pure Saiyan warrior. She liked what she saw so much, it suddenly became easier to get absolutely pulverized by him. When 21 jumped at her from behind and started toying with her breasts, Kefla yelled at her, but she needed all her energy to continue staying on top of Broly, as she suspected 21 was simply trying to reclaim her place.

When she came, it was very different from the last times. Those were relaxing and electrifying, but this gave her the same rush of energy and omnipotence as a good fight. She felt like she melted with the universe before, but now she felt like she was the queen of it. She laughed uncontrollably as she came and Broly continued. 21 hugged her from behind and kissed her, the scientist helping Kefla push herself back down whenever Broly pushed her up. 

When the time came for him to cum inside Kefla, he did it the exact same way he had done it before with 21. He simply stopped briefly and flooded her insides, before continuing. It made Kefla orgasm again, losing absolute control, and falling off of him while he was still shooting his seed all over, with 21 not wasting a second and catching his dick again with her mouth, as well as all his delicious juice. Kefla twitched for a few moments and stood up. Rather, she tried standing up, but her legs gave out and fell on her knees. But she still crawled up to Broly and once more wrestled control with 21, the two determined to be the winner.

…

It would’ve been impossible to tell how long 21 and Kefla fought over Broly. Every time one of them gained the advantage, she soon lost it. Broly was simply a savage monster, fucking whichever one of the two gained the upper hand, but his impossible vigor, as well as the insistence of the other woman, ensured they constantly switched it up. 21 had experience and lust, but Kefla had energy and the desire to win. 21 got ahead of Kefla by attempting some new impossible position, and the fused Saiyan would match her by sheer headstrongness. Broly came and came and didn’t slow down, filling them, forcing them to swallow, showering them. It was their prize and they both fought to the nail for it, but he would always give them more.

Android 21 laid on her back, exhausted, incapable of moving. Her clothes were all torn. Her hair was a ridiculous mess. She had Broly’s, Kefla’s, and her own bodily fluids all over her. She simply looked with delight as Broly, who had managed to stand up, fucked Kefla as she was on all fours. The fused Saiyan wasn’t much better than her, and when he rammed her, she had to steady herself so hard she was cracking the rock underneath. Judging from Broly’s scream and Kefla’s face, Android 21 assumed he had just ejaculated inside again. And while the woman would never admit it, 21 realized it was Kefla who started fucking him back a moment before Broly resumed. The android smiled, Kefla had truly surpassed her limits. And then, with the next pounding from Broly, Kefla did indeed fall off, as she separated into Caulifla and Kale.

The two halves of Kefla fell on the ground and, for a second, seemed extremely confused (although, to be fair to them, not as much as 21, who was completely taken aback). The two looked at each other before looking at her, but they were both so tired it was like just turning their heads was a miraculous effort. Caulifla was the first one to smirk.

“We won! You faced us and lost! You should’ve seen it coming, we would never lose no matter what!”

“Yes! Sis and I are unbeatable together! The strongest Saiyans around!”

The two Saiyan girls high fived and hugged, having proved their superiority. But 21 looked mortified, which seemed natural to them (she had lost, after all), but they realized the true cause of her look when they both felt Broly’s powerful hands grabbing their hair. Kale was too scared to look, but Caulifla, slowly, turned her head to see Broly’s still erect penis, standing in between the two of them.

“…Kale?”

“…Yes?”

“Tell me you have spare earrings”

21 looked with a mix of delight and guilt as Broly’s screams raged on again. The two Saiyans had won, indeed.


End file.
